


Compromising Positions

by soroga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Groping, Edelgard's debilitating crush, F/F, Fantasizing, One-Sided Attraction, UST, post-Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga
Summary: After Byleth received the Goddess's power and fell unconscious, Edelgard resolved to carry her teacher all the way back to Garreg Mach.If only she could find a way to carry Byleth that didn't involve groping her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Compromising Positions

Her beloved teacher looked so peaceful lying in the grass that Edelgard almost regretted picking her up. 

Only almost, however. Of course they had to get back to the monastery. Edelgard had to discuss these changes with Hubert, and think over what Byleth had said herself. What did it mean that the Goddess had gifted her such power? Could Byleth truly be all right after such an ordeal?

But more than that, Edelgard couldn't deny a thrill at the thought of carrying her professor. Byleth was a valued ally, someone she hoped to sway to her cause, and also...quite dear to her. To be able to hold her so closely...

Edelgard didn't allow herself to dwell on that. Instead, she bent down, placing one hand between Byleth's shoulderblades and the other under her knees as she hoisted her up, holding her close as if Byleth were her bride, about to be carried over the threshold to their new home. 

Byleth's face turned in as Edelgard stood, nestling against her shoulder. Edelgard allowed herself a moment to trace that face with her eyes before she called to the other students. "Let's move out," she said. 

Hubert met her gaze, then nodded a moment later, understanding her will as perfectly as ever - they'd speak when they returned to the monastery, away from any listening ears. 

He fell a few steps behind her, talking to Petra about something. Edelgard had to admit she wasn't paying attention. It was hard to, with Byleth in her arms. Not for the first time, Edelgard thought about painting her. There was something unique and extraordinary about Byleth that begged for some form of tribute, even if a painting could never capture how her calm presence invited her students to share their secrets with her, or the way her thighs felt so warm and soft under Edelgard's hand...

Wait a moment. Her thighs? 

Edelgard's face burned as she realized that her hand had somehow slipped from the backs of Byleth's knees to the backs of her thighs. She adjusted her hand back down, eyes darting behind her to check if anyone saw. The other students seemed occupied by their own chatter and disputes, which made Edelgard breathe a sigh of relief. She didn't mean to do anything untoward! 

At the same time, she thought as she looked down at Byleth's resting form, perhaps this position was...sub-optimal. Byleth's skirt, already short, was pulled up by the way her body curved against Edelgard, exposing even more of her thighs than usual, nearly to her hips. In fact, as Edelgard pressed Byleth protectively against her chest, Byleth’s skirt rode up even more - so much so that Edelgard could see just the start of her little black panties and the sweet mound they covered.

Edelgard stumbled so hard she nearly fell over. Only the fact that she was carrying precious cargo kept her alright.

“Woah!” Caspar trotted up beside her. “Are you okay? The professor looks kind of heavy. Do you want me to carry her for a while?”

“No!” Edelgard snapped, twisting away from Caspar. “...that is to say, I can carry her myself. Thank you for offering, Caspar.” She sped up slightly, though. Caspar was on her right, where Byleth’s legs hung over her hand - she couldn’t permit him to see Byleth’s long, beautiful thighs, or that mound she’d only gotten a glimpse of. 

Unfortunately, this was Caspar. Instead of taking the hint, he sped up beside her, nearly jogging in his armor. “If you change your mind, let me know! But I wanted to ask you about that thing you did with your axe - ”

Edelgard very briefly contemplated giving him an up-close demonstration of that thing she did with her axe. “Actually, there is something you can do for me,” she said. “Could you go ask Linhardt about our potion stores? You don’t need to report back to me, but I’d like you two to decide how many potions we should buy when we get back.” With any luck, they’d end up arguing instead. 

“Leave it to me!” Caspar said, blissfully ignorant to her irritation, before he finally jogged back to Linhardt. 

Edelgard sighed in relief, looking down at her professor. “I apologize, my teacher,” she said, before gently placing her on the ground again. “Please, go ahead of me,” she said to everyone else. 

She hardly wanted them _seeing_ as she tried to find a better way to carry Byleth, after all. 

It took a while for all the other students, their battalions, and their mounts to move past her. She spent the time looking at Byleth. Her changed hair color made her look unworldly - or perhaps that was merely how she had always looked. 

Edelgard remembered staring in the mirror after her own hair had first changed color, barely recognizing the girl she saw staring back. She had felt changed in more ways than just physical, and exposed, as if her pale hair gave her away to everyone who saw her. But Byleth had seemed so totally unmoved. She’d seemed totally sure of her answer. _The Goddess granted me her power._ But there had been something underneath. Her professor could be so hard to read, but Edelgard thought she’d sensed a sadness there. Whatever strange power Byleth had gained, she had lost something too, and it filled her with sorrow. 

Edelgard brushed Byleth’s hair off her face. Whatever had happened, she would find a way to protect her. 

“Lady Edelgard.” She looked up and met Hubert’s eyes, sharing a nod with him. Of course he’d be the last one, careful to stay within earshot in case she had any trouble. 

“Go ahead, Hubert,” she said, and he turned and walked ahead.

With that settled...she still had to find a way to carry Byleth. 

“Let’s see,” Edelgard said to herself, crouching down and pulling Byleth’s front against her back. She wrapped Byleth’s arms around her neck, then stood with her hands under Byleth’s thighs, right by the knee, keeping her upper body tilted forward slightly to keep Byleth from tipping back. 

That solved the problem of anyone being able to see up Byleth’s skirt - with Edelgard at the very back and Byleth behind her, there was no one there to see it. And for a small while, Edelgard felt satisfied by her solution. 

Except that she could feel Byleth’s breasts pressed against her back. 

It was no matter. Edelgard could be strong and ignore it. It was just that they were so soft and warm, and they pressed against her so firmly with every step she took, bouncing slightly as she walked. And Byleth’s head had tipped forward, her hot breath caressing Edelgard’s ear. She was so very close, and so intimately pressed against Edelgard, that it felt like a lover’s embrace.

Edelgard bit her lip and kept marching forward. This was fine. There was nothing inappropriate about this. 

Byleth’s breasts rubbed against her back, sending heat through Edelgard. And then they did it again, and again, because they were going to keep doing that with every step Edelgard took, and it was going to drive her mad long before they got back to the monastery.

“This is unbelievable,” Edelgard muttered to herself. And then she put Byleth down and considered her options again. 

She crossed Byleth’s arms against her body, providing a shield between her (round, beautiful) breasts and the rest of the world. But without the support of her arms, it would be very difficult to keep her balanced on Edelgard’s back. Perhaps if…? 

Edelgard lifted Byleth again, this time pressing Byleth’s chest - her _arms_ , pressing her _arms_ against her own chest and letting Byleth’s chin hook over her shoulder. She also hooked Byleth’s ankles together behind her back before hauling them both upright with her hands under Byleth’s thighs, leaving Byleth’s body pressed against her front, Byleth’s legs wrapped around her waist. 

There. Edelgard would have to lean back a bit uncomfortably to keep Byleth from tipping forward now, but at least she wouldn’t lose her mind. 

Or so Edelgard thought.

At first the difficulty of walking in this position was enough to distract her. But after she became more accustomed to it, she couldn’t help but realize how very close her hands were to Byleth’s rear.

They had to be, of course. It was the only way to balance her weight. But Byleth’s skirt was short enough that her hands were on bare skin - very soft bare skin, pressing hard against her hands with every step, enough that she could squeeze - 

Edelgard was sure her face was bright red. Otherwise, why would she feel so hot all over? 

It was hard to ignore the turn of her own thoughts, but possible. She had to focus on more important things. What exactly had happened to Byleth, for example, and what it meant, for both Byleth herself and her plans. Was Byleth’s transformation anything like her own, or was it the fault of the dragons? With Byleth so closely tied to the Goddess now, would she want to build a future with Edelgard? 

\--A future that was brighter and better for everyone, of course. Not a future _together_ , with all that that implied. Edelgard couldn’t even be sure her professor would choose to ally with her; she could hardly lose herself in daydreams of sharing a life together, of Byleth sleeping so deeply in her arms for another reason, perhaps in a bed they shared every night--

Edelgard clutched Byleth closer to her, trying desperately to clear her head. Instead, she inadvertently slid her hands up just a bit, just enough that they touched the edges of Byleth’s panties - enough that Edelgard could slide a finger underneath and feel - 

She dropped Byleth so hastily that she only barely managed to catch her head and cradle it on the way down. “I owe you an apology, my teacher,” Edelgard stammered. “I owe you so many apologies. I don’t know what’s come over me.” 

Arousal. Arousal had come over her, so strongly Edelgard could feel how wet she was. She shut her eyes tightly. She would control herself. She had _excellent_ self-control. 

Over her shoulders. She could carry Byleth draped over her shoulders, the way she once carried Linhardt when he refused to get up from his nap to come train with them. There hadn’t been anything erotic about that, and Byleth was shorter than Linhardt; it would be fine. 

She pulled Byleth’s unresisting body to a stand against hers, sucking in a breath as their bodies pressed together. But then she ducked down, Byleth’s hand in hers, to pull Byleth’s arm over one of her shoulders. Byleth’s body followed it, her front falling across the backs of Edelgard’s shoulders, making it easy for Edelgard to put her remaining hand between Byleth’s legs - her arm! Her _arm_ between Byleth’s legs, just to loops around the front one in a secure hold. She also grabbed Byleth’s wrist with the same hand, holding it against Byleth’s thigh, so that Byleth’s arm was tight across Edelgard’s chest, keeping her body in place across Edelgard’s shoulders.

There. Finally, she’d found a position that wasn’t terrible. Byleth’s breasts still pressed against her back with every step, but they didn’t press quite so firmly with the way she was hanging. Edelgard would be able to ignore it, or at least try very hard to. She couldn’t believe the shameful places her thoughts were going after Byleth had gone through such an ordeal. She should be worried about Byleth, not thinking about...touching her. All over, everywhere she could reach…

Edelgard gritted her teeth and started walking again. 

Byleth still bounced against her with every step, but Edelgard could endure. Her thigh was so warm against her - but Edelgard could endure. Her skirt was so short, and it rode up with every step, and the way Byleth was positioned over her shoulders Edelgard couldn’t help but see the smooth skin it revealed out of the corner of her eye, but Edelgard could…

What in all of Fodlan had driven Byleth to wear the summer uniform!? 

In this position, Edelgard saw the line of Byleth’s hip and thigh more than her rear, but that was hardly any better. And with her arm wedged between Byleth’s legs, she couldn’t help but feel...the space between. It wasn’t quite pressed against Edelgard, but it was so close, and Edelgard couldn’t help but bump against it in the natural rhythm of her walk. She was so hot there, and if Edelgard pressed her arm up just a little more, Byleth would rub -- 

Edelgard stopped again. 

She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and gathered herself. 

There were no positions that weren’t terrible; if there was a goddess out there, she knew what Edelgard was planning and this was her revenge; and the second they were back at the monastery, Edelgard would find Byleth a longer skirt. 

Until then, she gently swung Byleth around her body again, ducking her head to slide Byleth over it. She settled Byleth back in her arms the way she had been at the start, in a bridal carry, Byleth’s head nestled sweetly against her shoulder. Byleth’s skirt would certainly continue to ride up, as that seemed to be the purpose of its existence, but the rest of the students were ahead of them. As long as Edelgard kept her eyes forward, Byleth’s modesty would be preserved.

Edelgard utterly failed to keep her eyes forward.

By the time she finally made it back to the monastery, she was so aroused she was sure it was obvious. She had to keep squeezing her legs together to give herself some relief, but that wasn’t enough. Her whole body tingled with how badly she wanted to press Byleth against every part of it and rub. 

Instead, she somehow managed to hand Byleth over to Manuela, who must have been alerted by Hubert or one of the other students. “Please take good care of her,” Edelgard managed to say, though all she wanted to do was take Byleth back to her room and straddle her thigh - 

“Of course,” Manuela replied, but Edelgard was already moving. She couldn’t bear another moment of this, of the sight of Byleth in that tiny uniform. 

Luckily, she managed to get to her room and shut the door before the thought of Byleth _out_ of that tiny uniform occurred to her.


End file.
